Crimson Shadows
by The Heartland's Joker
Summary: Two Hunters are assigned their most dire task yet;to kill a Pureblood that has been missing for the last 10 years.With only few leads,the girls are forced to adopt the facades of normal Cross academy students only to enter a world of deceitful peace.
1. Prologue

Blood slowly oozed onto the pavement creating a sea of crimson beneath the stillness of her body.

Her eyes gazed up at the orb-like object what was supposed to be the moon shimmering in the night sky, but her vision was far too distorted by the tears gathering and falling from her eyes. Just in left the corner of her perception she could see _him_…the blurred shape of the beast, licking away the blood stuck to his fingers, and silently watching over her.

_His_ smile filled with cruel amusement as she laid there, not even a half of the person she had been minutes ago.

"To think that the Association would be as cunning as to have secret orders to kill me…but I' am not entirely disappointed… from this I have found myself such amusing _toys_." He curled his smile into a sneer.

Her jaw dropped open, forming a silent gasp.

The beast chuckled at her reaction, and with a sinister gleam in his eye, he took a step forward, making the girl's body instinctively jerk backward.

"I've created enough pawns to dominate this game completely, more than enough actually. But none of them are particularly noteworthy, you see. A specimen as powerful as yourself little miss…that is what I am lacking… that is what I seek." He continued on striding over to her, ignoring the fearful pleas in her eyes to stir away.

" –N-no….stay a-away…!" She attempted desperately to skid her body across the pavement but the intense pain coming from her stomach paralyzed her before she could move.

He pointed a thin finger in her direction. "I know! I'll turn you and your friend into my most treasured weapons. How does that sound, little miss Hunter?"

He flashed his sharp canines at the girl, threatening to pierce into her skin. She screamed in the sudden realization of what the significance of that meant, at that instant when his fangs buried themselves into her neck she_ knew_ she would be cursed with a fate much more bitter than death.

* * *

• _11 months earlier_

They were told to assemble within a specific room buried deep inside the association's walls. It hadn't been used in years and the dust was collecting heavily in the air and to add to that unfortunately, was the fact that there were no windows or nor anything for that matter, to filter out the moldy smell inside the room. The girl could manage to tolerate with the smell but it was the dust that she could do without.

Soon the administrator began to speak, but- "Ah…" "You two-" "Ah…" "ha-" "Achoooo!" A loud sneezed echoed throughout the room before he could even begin to form a sentence. "…Bless you." The man said in a slightly sarcastic tone as an irritated vein pulsed in his forehead.

The culprit of the interruption, namely, Cel, quickly wiped the snot away from her nose with the end of her sleeve. She miserably failed to draw away the attention on herself as she had hoped and instead was stared at with faces of disapproval "It's really dusty in here, isn't it? Hehe…" She could feel her cheeks starting to burn up. "Bless you" said a much kinder and feminine voice belonging to Ashley, the blonde girl chuckling beside her. "T-Thanks"

The man coughed and quickly resumed to what he was saying. "Listen- you two have gained the privilege of taking on this mission; it is your power and corporation that has proved you worthy and we trust that you girls will finally be able to successfully carry out the long-awaited extermination of the association's nemesis; Rido Kuran." His voice laced with hatred once he mentioned Rido's name.

The two girl's mouths gaped open. "R-really you want us to take on someone like him?" The blonde girl whimpered. "And a Pureblooded Kuran at that…" Cel added.

"I am aware that a mission at this level is highly dangerous but unfortunately you two have no right to refuse. This mission is of too high of importance."

"We are aware." Cel knew it all too obviously.

"So the association is desperate to kill off this Rido guy, is it?" Ashley spoke.

"That is correct. He is of high-bounty within the association and we would stop at nothing or even the slightest chance of exterminating him."

"So what's this Rido guy been up to now?" Cel finally inquired.

The man hesitated. "We… believe that he has been resting for almost a course of 10 years now. As of the moment we have no further information."

"So how do you expect us to find him?" The girl tried desperately to keep from yelling as she cocked an eyebrow at the man.

"We have leads that might bring Rido out of his slumber; believe me the association has done its job."

"Leads?" Ashley repeated curiously. "What leads?" Cel followed.

He cut straight to the point. "Are you girls' familiar with the events that took place in the Kuran mansion 10 years ago?"

Cel recollected. "Yeah I think I've read about it somewhere."

"Let me refresh your memory."

"The data we have collected overtime reads: Rido's final days were spent searching for his brother's and sister's secret child, whom he intended to feed upon. Both Juuri Kuran and Haruka Kuran were killed in that night and the Kuran princess has been believed to be missing ever since. The only known survivor of the Kuran clan is now Kuran Kaname. We have no clear conclusion of what has happened to Rido after then but, we also have a reason to believe that bastard is still alive; therefore, we will take every precaution to kill him off."

Cel and Ashley marveled that this civilized-looking man with his cool demeanor had just called someone a 'bastard'.

"Heh. Sounds like you really hate his guts." Cel was intrigued; she admitted.

The man turned his back to the girls.

"Naturally. Any enemy of the association is a personal enemy of mine." He gazed back at them with piercing eyes; almost telepathically demanding their attention.

"Celeste D'Arco! Ashley Bloch! From this day onwards you will not be called by those names! From now on you will take on the secret identities of normal students attending Cross academy. Your leads both attend this particular school. Your new names will be Alice De Angelis and Ange Johnson, respectively."

Before they could utter a word, the man continued on; ignoring them.

"-Each of you will be assigned to keep a close eye upon Kaname Kuran and Yuuki Cross; whom we believe to be the lost Kuran princess transformed as a human. You've must not let anyone else find out about your true purposes."

And with that the man took out two pairs of rings and handed them to the girls who were still processing the information that was given to them in their overwhelmed minds. They eyed the object carefully.

"What's this for?" Ashley asked as she examined the silver ring cupped in her palm.

"It's a magical charm used to hide the user's presence, it will help you greatly on your mission, I assure you. But it might take a little bit of getting used to."

"Ehh…" Ashley stared in wonder at the ring.

"Wait a minute, so the association even has information on the "missing" princess?" Celeste was admittedly impressed on how well-investigated the situation was already.

"Do not underestimate the association in these kinds of matters." The man replied proudly.

"And she was even turned into a human" This must be the power of the purebloods, Ashley guessed. She grimaced at the thought.

The man now facing their direction; took out two pieces of paper in each hand and offered them to the girls.

Celeste, no, Alice, squinted her eyes to study the photograph of a teenaged-girl it seemed. She tried her best to cope with the minimal amount of light inside the room.

The girl in the photo had short brown hair, a small skinny frame with lively brown eyes that stared back at 'Alice's' own. The girl wore a slight smile upon in her lips; nothing too distinguishing, anyone would have dismissed her as just as any other normal teen-aged girl, but who could have thought that this normal looking girl was the suspected Kuran princess?

Ange's picture on the other hand was that of a handsome young-man with lonely-looking eyes that purebloods often seemed to wear, and curled dark brown hair.

After a few minutes the man spoke again. "We leave the outcome of this mission upon your hands. After all you two have never failed us before."

The two girls simultaneously smiled to each other. "We get it; leave it up to us sir!" They replied.

"I wish you two good luck. By the way, your arrangements in Cross Academy have already been taken care of; I suggest you head there immediately." He smiled.

"We will! Thank you!" Ange waved. Alice flashed a grin. They then proceeded through the doors, into the dark halls, leaving their fates tightly coiled around God's hands as they've done so many times before.

* * *

Full Summary: Celeste and Ashley are one of the most unusual Vampire Hunter duos to assemble amongst their generation. One being an actual Vampire and the other being an outcast with the unimaginable dream of becoming the next Association President and together, they are assigned the most formidable mission yet; to kill a certain Pureblood that has been missing for the last 10 years. With only few leads, the two girls are forced to adopt the facades of normal Cross academy students but, when paranoia and suspicions start to rise, bloodshed threatens the peace that Cross academy has struggled to maintain.

Pairings: Most original cannon pairings, Implied Zero x OC, One-sided(?) Shiki x OC and various OC x OC pairings.

Warnings for: Violence, Blood and Gore, Mild adult situations, Language, and spoilers :3

Yes, I've decided to write this over again. .o Just felt that the old one was a little too bland and now I think that I've given too much spoilers about the story here but I think this was for the best although, that is to be decided by the reader. So c'mon how do you guys and gals that have read this before and those that had just read this for the first time like it? :) Please be sure to review or give some concrit it would be very appreciated.


	2. Thread of dawn

_**Crimson**__** Shadows: I**__**. **__**Thread of Dawn**_

Her eyes stared past the cab window into the dark silent night searching for any signs of activity outside. Deep down, she had secretly hoped that anything (if there was something) would break her free from this tight bind of anxious boredom. But it was all quiet and unmoving as they were the only car on the road by this time of day.

It was then when a voice finally broke through the silence in the car, but, alas, it wasn't God that was answering her prayer.

Instead it was the voice of the passenger next to her muttering "Are we there yet?" well enough for the fifth time today.

"Well, if we are still driving, then that means we aren't. Alright?" The annoyed cab-driver replied, also, for the 5th time today. _When would it ever end? _The road seemed to go on forever.

The impatient passenger sighed in frustration submitting to the silence for a few minutes until she spoke again, but this time, it had nothing to do with if they were nearing their destination or not. "I'm…hungry..." She whispered instead. Alice's eyes urgently set upon her friend, knowing those words could mean at least two different things in this situation.

"Ash-Ange...you feeling alright?" She spoke, even though she had already predicted where the situation was heading. Ange's eyes impulsively traveled down to Alice's neck noticing the light blue veins becoming more apparent under her pale ivory skin. "…I'm hungry." She repeated. Alice's eyes widened in shock knowing what the meaning of that gesture meant very clearly− everybody panic. _Right now out of all times? Really? _

Instantly, she turned her attention to the driver whom had become quite curious of the sudden alarming atmosphere being made in the car. "Hey, could you pull-over for a bit?" She pleaded. Desperately trying to mask the uneasiness in her voice

The man hesitantly nodded his head and smoothly stopped the car by the side of the road, making sure that no incoming car would possibly crash into it.

The two girls stepped out of the car quietly. He did not ask why they had stopped. Usually, he could care less about someone else's business (He was the one getting paid) but somehow the cab driver found himself curiously glancing at his rearview mirror every now and then as the girls discreetly moved to the back of the vehicle.

He could only manage to see their backs upon the reflection; but as he continued to study it more carefully he saw the dark-haired girl give what seemed to be a small square package to the blonde-haired girl. But in a matter of seconds the girl, Ange, glanced directly into the mirror detecting his gaze and then quickly turning away. At that same time, the man crouched his head behind the passenger seat in embarrassment and also…in disbelief of what he had seen.

A chilling air surrounded him as he came to grasp the image in his head. What was that?

The girl's eyes-! Just in a mere second when she looked inside the mirror before turning away, he swore upon his grave...they were bloody red!

* * *

"Could we be going now?" A voice suddenly emerged from inside the car.

The man gasped in momentary surprise. _When had they come back? _He had failed to notice as his mind was filled with a stream of paranoid thoughts.

"Y-yes." The man replied and started the car back on the road again.

Cold sweat rolled past his face as he observed the blank stares of the girls in his rearview mirror again. Unwavering and unblinking they continued to stare until finally they decided to glance at each other―mysteriously agreeing on something. _What were they planning on doing?_ His mind raced with those horrid thoughts again.

He had seen something he shouldn't have.

A tense energy continued to linger in the air for the rest of the ride until it was finally broken by Alice's recognition of the landscape outside.

It was Cross Academy. "We're almost there." she announced to Ange, who instantly rose from her seat and put her face closer to the view of Alice's window. Her mouth dropped in awe of the scenery before her. High above a hill stood the school with great stone-walls and castle-like towers that seemed to scrape the heavens surrounded by a fort of trees.

The man sighed in fortunate relief.

He stopped the car once he caught sight of the long flight of stairs leading to the entrance of the school. The two girls quickly got out and grabbed their bags out of the trunk of the car.

The man was already getting ready to speed off at this point. A primitive instinct had led him to believe that he had to get out of there, and fast. He started the car but a hand unexpectedly reached inside before he could get back on the road.

"Here, for the fare." The dusky-haired girl offered money through her extending hand.

He hesitated, but his judgment had led him on to believe that at least nothing could happen to him while he was still inside the car, or at least that was how it should be.

"Thank you…" He leaned closer to the open window planning to quickly snatch the money away and make a run for it; but in an instant he felt a blunt force crash into his face making him unconscious.

_

* * *

__Inside the chairman's office_

The Chairman hung up the phone, disappointed that his efforts to check up with the receptionist had made no news of the new students said to be transferring tonight.

"Sadly they haven't arrived yet." He sobbed.

"How long do you plan to make us wait here?" The silver-haired boy groaned.

"Maybe they got lost?" The girl next to him spoke.

"Possibly, they were supposed to be arriving here minutes ago…" It had already been half an hour since their supposed arrival time.

"If they have gotten lost, shouldn't we be going out looking for them instead of waiting for paint to dry here?" The boy suggested. All this pointless waiting was irritating him to no end.

"I think I agree with Zero." The girl raised her hand in agreement.

"Well then Zero, Yuuki, I'll leave it up to you. But if you find nothing you'll still have to report here." The Chairman dismissed

"Alright Chairman!" Yuuki saluted.

Zero made a rush to the door instead, burning to finally get out of the room.

Yuuki chased after him "Hey Zero! Wait!"

Zero stood still once he made it outside letting the girl catch up. He slowly scanned his surroundings searching for any possible signs of the new transfer students, but all that greeted him was the silence of the night.

"Geez! I told you to wait!" The girl scolded him.

The boy simply grunted in response.

"So where should we search?" Yuuki sighed.

"Let's search the main quarters and then meet at the entrance gate." He proposed.

"Sounds good." Yuuki smiled.

He continued. "I'll search around the left side, while you search the right."

"Alright! Got it Boss!" She saluted playfully.

He paid no attention to the girl's carefree gesture and instead headed quietly to his designated direction.

Yuuki sighed, waving around an imaginary white flag in defeat. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried to burst Zero's stoic facade her efforts always ended up in vain.

* * *

"God, you didn't have to hit him so hard!" Ange barked.

"But it was necessary! The man saw your eyes. We couldn't have left him leave with a story to tell the ol'chums, right?" Alice shot back.

Alice positioned the man upright in his seat, still unconscious, but not for long. She had already erased his memory; the only thing left to do was to finish cleaning up the evidence of her presence.

"What are you being so casual for? Even if he had told anyone, they probably wouldn't have believed him!"

"Well that is true. Still, we can't be taking risks like that." Alice thoroughly searched for any evidence left behind, although that nasty bruise on the man's cheek wouldn't disappear any time soon. She figured that surely people would just dismiss it as a mugging although luckily the man would not remember a single detail of it. After taking making sure that all left-over was taken care of, she then proceeded to Ange, whom had placed their bags at her footstep.

She bent down to pick up her luggage taking a glance at Ange's face, who pretended to completely ignore her.

"C'mon, you still angry at me?" Alice tried to gain her attention.

Ange took a step ahead of her to the long flight of stairs, still ignoring her it would seem.

"Heh." Alice watched her friend walk off before following after her.

They had climbed the steps for a good while now; but no matter how much they climbed, the entrance didn't seem to get any closer.

"We're gonna die as popsicles by the time we get there." Alice shivered violently; indeed, the cold winter air was blowing hard against them becoming stronger every time they climbed another step to the entrance.

Fortunately, they were still at normal body heat once they finally reached the gate; but they were thoroughly exhausted with all the step- climbing and the added fact that they both carried ridiculously heavy luggage in each hand.

The girls lay down the heavy bags and gave themselves time to catch breathe again before even worrying about entering the school.

Their break was ended short though as a masculine voice called out to them from the other side of the gate bringing their attention to where the voice had been heard.

A tall male silhouette walked over to them. His black attire mixed in perfectly with the hues of the night; but in contrast to this, however, was silvery-white locks of hair slightly cascading past his eyes despite his young appearance.

He observed the faces of the pair of girls in front of him, whom stared back at him curiously. He had made note of his unfamiliarity with them and assumed that these were the new students that the chairman had been expecting.

"Are you new students?" He asked.

"Yeah… Could you please let us in?" Alice waved over to him.

He dug out a set of keys from his pocket proceeding to remove the locks, still continuing to study their faces through the gaps in-between the gate.

He sensed something strange coming from the blonde-girl even though it was slight… it had a similarity to that aura of a certain creature; one that could not be mistaken; it was that belonging to a Vampire. He grimaced as he caught sight of the blonde-girls face

_Great. Another bloodsucker._

Turquoise eyes gawked at him in confusion.

Alice, having observed this, couldn't help but to instinctively be put on the defensive for her friend. That grimace was almost an exact copy of the looks that the hunters gave them back at home.

He opened the gates; leading the girls inside. Just then another presence made itself known; it was Yuuki running over to the group just having finished her search of the school grounds. "Ah! Zero! You finished before me!" She yelled over to him.

She paused for a moment having noticed the two girls before him.

"Zero! Are those the new students?" She inquired.

"Yeah." He responded.

A smile quickly spread over Alice's lips, having immediately recognized the face of the unsuspecting girl.

* * *

Disclaimer: The Vampire Knight universe and all its characters do not belong to me. All the credit goes to Matsuri Hino.

The character Ashley Bloch/ Ange Johnson belongs to my friend NaomiChann on deviantart.

I know I used the line breaks too many times on here xD Sorry 'bout that.

So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Have any concrit? Please be sure to review or rate, it would be very appreciated :)


	3. Sunrise Prospect

_**Crimson**__** Shadows: II**__**. **__**Sunrise Prospect**_

Zero's judgment could not let him trust in the new Blonde girl student. Yes, the fact that she was a Vampire added to his suspicions, but that strange aura coursing through her body intertwined with something far more threatening...something that he could not figure out. All he knew was that she could not be trusted under any circumstances and shot suspicious glares at her direction every chance he could.

The girl, Ange, reacted by simply raising an eyebrow at him, not knowing what to make of his expressions. Yes, she was used to getting these types of looks from where she came from. But even with all that past experiences, something about this guy's glares especially intrigued her, mostly due to the nature of her mission. _Nobody must find out about your true purposes. _Those words continued to linger and repeat in her mind.

Time passed on slowly as the group made their way to the Chairman's office and with every second she could feel herself becoming more irritated under his suspicious gaze.

Alice on the other hand, burned with the desire to slap that look off his face at this point. Normally, she wouldn't have hesitated if he hadn't been a complete stranger but, she knew well how delicate this situation was and by the responsibility put on her, thus, she resolved to simply exchanging one-sided glares with the guy who was to busy looking at Ange to notice.

Caught in-between the glare wars stood the poor girl Yuuki, who was currently too busy considering ideas on how to break this unpleasant atmosphere. She had always felt that she had to make up for Zero's bad attitude and it's been that way for the last 4 years now. Finally an agreeable idea came to her…although she was astonished that she hadn't thought of it sooner.

" Oh…right…we haven't introduced ourselves haven't we?" She proposed.

At that moment everyone's attention circulated to Yuuki whom backed away a little shyly once she noticed the spotlight being cast on her.

" Um…I'll start then ok? My name's Yuuki Cross. I'm a member of the disciplinary committee." She pulled on her armband showing off the importance of the emblem pasted on it. "Nice to meet you both!" She smiled.

Everyone was slow to catch on at first; they were still trying to dismiss the unpleasant situation from just minutes ago. But finally, it was Ange that was first to speak.

"…Nice to meet you. I'm Ange Johnson." Yuuki's smile grew larger with a sudden sense of victory.

Alice felt obligated to follow after her friend, not wanting to delve in silence. "I'm Alice De Angelis, nice to meet you, and-?" She glared at Zero's direction. A wave of defeat crashed over Yuuki just when she thought things had turned around.

His amethyst eyes finally took notice of her violet ones.

"Zero Kiryuu." He stated, finishing her sentence.

Finally, in the illuminated hallway she started to examine him more clearly: his towering height compared to hers which was barely five feet tall, the same armband that Yuuki wore fastened to his shoulder, and also that all too familiar pattern tattooed on his neck. _Wait a minute. Familiar?_

"Uh… Zero's a member of the disciplinary committee too! If you to have questions or any trouble we'll both be happy to help you! Yuuki cut off midway into Alice's thoughts.

They had already reached the entrance to the Chairman's office by this time. Yuuki lightly knocked on the door making her presence known before entering. "We're coming in."

Everyone filled the center of the room quietly noticing the desk placed in the far middle. It had a huge crack that split it in almost a half, terribly fixed, but somehow holding up the weight of the person soundly sleeping on it.

Zero casually stepped closer to the sleeping man; put his lips to the man's ears and gave him the rudest awakening. "WAKE UP!"

"W-what!-what's going on? Wha-" The man stood up in his chair abruptly, as if war had just been announced. After nearing the end of his panic attack the Chairman finally noticed the two new unfamiliar faces in the room.

"Ah! It's the new students right?" He presumed. Yuuki nodded, confirming his assumption.

He composed himself and cleared his throat before speaking. "Welcome to Cross Academy! I've been expecting you two! Hey, how are you? Kaien Cross at your service! I'm the Chairman of this school!" The man chirped happily, shaking both of the girl's hands violently as if they were composed out of rubber.

The two girls shared awkward looks, amazed at how this bubbly and eccentric man standing before them could have ever gained the title of "Vampire without fangs" in the past.

He turned over to his desk shuffling through a stack of papers and folders to take out two copies of the student guidebook to hand to the girls.

"Here you go." He offered it to the girls.

The two girls took the books away from his hands, taking a quick skim of the first few pages of the thick guidebook.

"Now I know that you too must be very exhausted but take a good read of that tonight and you girls should settle in no time!" He assured them cheerfully before moving on. "I would like to discuss your class schedules now. Your dorms have already been assigned; however, I believe one of you will be going to the Moon dorm right?"

Ange raised her hand. "That would be me."

Zero shot another glare at her having finally heard his suspicions in word form.

That was it. She refused to be looked at like that anymore! Even though she had tried her best to cope with it and make a good impression, her patience had already run out and gone to an unperceivable place.

"Don't you dare glare at me." She threatened.

The boy only looked mildly surprised, as if he had expected this from the very beginning. He completely disregarded her threat and instead let a brash smirk cross his lips now that he had gotten the young female Vampire to snap. His hand snuggled beneath his coat, feeling the shape of the gun hidden under it.

"You f-" A comforting hand placed itself upon her shoulder before she could yell any obscenities. " Ange, calm down." Her friend muttered.

" No Zero! Stop it!" Yuuki jumped in front of him blocking away Ange into safety.

"Ugh." Ange gave up, deciding that the whole situation was entirely worthless.

"Sorry for the trouble! We'll excuse ourselves now!" Yuuki forcefully dragged Zero out of the room by his collar. Her voice was still audible through the wall as she began to scold him.

"Ah! I apologize Zero is always like this!" Uneasiness was present in the Chairman's voice.

"Sorry…it's just that guy he's so-" She sighed. She couldn't even bring herself to think about him with what had just happened.

The Chairman quietly took his seat back in the desk.

"…Just don't cause too much trouble" He muttered in a more serious but sad tone.

Alice raised an eyebrow at the sudden change.

"Anyways! About your schedules… I've already set them up. Here, you'll just need to read through them."

He took out two pieces of paper from his desk and once again handed them to the girls. They hid their faces behind the papers, taking advantage of reading through them before nightfall ended.

Ange took a quick peek away from her paper, baffled by the sight of the sudden change in the man's expression. A frown was pasted into the man's face, replacing his cheerful smile from just minutes ago, but before she could say any words of concern the man quickly resumed to his usual smile_. A forced smile?_

Alice finished reading through the paper and once again glanced up at the man. "Got it."

The man nodded happily. " Alright that's all. You girls will be starting tomorrow… well technically today." He corrected.

Alice sighed. She hadn't gotten any sleep since they've arrived and 3 am was already rolling in.

" Zero and Yuuki will show you to your dorms." He smiled at the girls. " Zero! Yuuki! Could you come in here please?"

The two prefects entered the room. Yuuki's face was a bright angry red, while her partner's was seemingly annoyed.

A look of disgust filled Ange's face as she caught sight of the silver-haired boy again

" Ewww! Do I have to go with him?" She pointed mockingly.

"It's ok I'll go with him." Alice volunteered; even though she was equally as willing as Ange was.

"Alright! I'll take care of your bags for you Ange-san!" Yuuki walked over to Ange's side and bent over to pick up of her luggage but they would not budge. She grunted and struggled to get the bags uplifted but it seemed as they refused to move no matter what.

"That's alright I'll take care of those." Ange lifted the bags with relative ease...somehow.

Alice chuckled at the scene but was abruptly interrupted by Zero who had already taken hold of both of her bags. "Come." He commanded her, taking no time to wait for her and rushing out the door.

Alice paused momentarily to wave goodbye at Ange and headed outside the office. She met Zero in the hallway, managing to keep up with his fast pace.

They had made it outside onto the path to the Sun Dorms without even daring to utter a word to each other; Soon, Alice found herself studying him again hoping for a chance to soothe the boredom that had resulted from this dead air. Her eyes caught sight of the nostalgic tattoo from earlier and her mind began to wander in the same thoughts from that time as well._ That tattoo…just where had I've seen it before? Just where? If only I could remember…_

A voice interrupted her stream of thoughts once more, but this time it was Zero breaking the spell of silence.

"That girl. What kind of relationship do you have with her? Is she your friend?" He inquired with honest curiosity; After all, it isn't everyday that you get two transfer students for the two classes.

She had gotten the sense that he had only made conversation to take away attention from his tattoo as she didn't realize how long she had stared at it.

"Her name's Ange, yes she's my friend, but you know nosy guys aren't too popular." She teased as a childish attempt to get back at him for the situation made earlier. Zero only gave her an odd look before resuming back to the silence from minutes ago. A surge of irritation hit her …now she could see why Ashley was quick to lose her patience then.

A building finally began to rise out of the horizon ahead. _So this must be the Sun dorms?_

She ran ahead of the prefect while ignoring his calls for her to slow down. She finally stopped at the entrance of the dorms with Zero tailing a few seconds after.

Once they entered, she noticed that the inside was just as quiet as the outside had been, since most of the Day class students lay sleeping at this time.

They made their way into the main hall as she followed him through a maze of corners and turns while making sure to memorize the patterns to the path eventually leading to her dorm room.

He finally stopped at the entrance of Room 23, her new live-in headquarters. He dug another set of keys from his pocket letting the luggage rest by his sides.

"You're roommate is probably still sleeping. Try not to wake her up."

She nodded. "So I have a roommate then huh?" In all these 15 years of her life she had never officially lived with someone in the same room. The only instance where she could recall a similar memory was that of a time where she used to cling to her brother's bedside during the period where they could still be considered toddlers.

The door creaked open as a pair of ghostly footsteps entered the space.

There were two beds placed upon the middle of the room. Certainly a person occupied one of them−her roommate.

Zero placed her bags by the side of the empty bed. He gave Alice the key to her dorm before parting without a goodbye. She watched him disappear out the open door until she couldn't hear the sound of his foot soles hitting the wooden floor.

She made sure to close the door before letting her exhausted body topple upon the bed. She then sloppily took off her boots and jacket and let them scatter on the floor. Her eyes glanced at the sleeping person on the next bed. "Guess I better get some sleep too." She yawned.

_I'll just look through that guidebook thingy in the morning (I'll probably be sleeping in class anyway… In my first day, seriously...) or would my roommate be nice to show me around and stuff? I'll ask her in the morning then I will- _a clutter of thoughts continued to echo in her mind until she eventually fell asleep only to be awakened by the restless mumblings of her new roommate.

"Would you like fries wit dat?" she mumbled and turned around in her bed obviously caught up in some random dream.

A wave of amusement hit Alice who was still caught up in the sleeping-yet-awake state.

"No-no pickles pleeeaase." Another mumble.

"Do you not like pickles?" She couldn't help messing around

"They're…absolutely evil!" The girl replied.

Alice erupted into generous laughter, waking up her roommate in the process.

The girl tensed when she realized that a stranger was in the room with her. She screamed.

"Who-who are you?" She squeezed herself into the corner the room, still wrapped up in her blanket.

The stranger's laughter continued until the person eventually forced it to a momentary halt.

"Your new roommate, had a nice dream eh?" She wiped away the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes, slightly chuckling.

"New roommate? Huh?" Just a few months ago the girl had celebrated the rare luck of being one of the few Day class students without a roommate as she had always had the embarrassing problem of talking in her sleep as you can see, but now…

"H-How long have you been listening?" A red hue rushed over the girl's cheeks.

" Since you me asked if I would like 'fries wit dat' I believe." Alice suppressed her laughter into a chuckle. The girl's cheeks flushed into a deeper shade of crimson.

. "The name's Alice De Angelis how 'bout you?"

"Na-nadeshiko Shindo…" The girl muttered shyly.

A friendly grin formed upon Alice's face. "Well then, Nice meeting you Shindo-san."

It was then when threads of light began to pour through the curtains gaps faintly illuminating the room, announcing a coming day for the human world and a school day soon beginning for the Day class.

* * *

Disclaimer: The Vampire Knight universe and all its characters do not belong to me. All the credit goes to Matsuri Hino.

The character Ashley Bloch/ Ange Johnson belongs to my friend NaomiChann on deviantart.

Well we're on the second chapter and we still haven't seen them in action .o Yeah, I know what you're thinking :/. Things will start to catch up in Chapter 3 though I promise! Not so proud of this Chapter actually xD May probably rewrite it later, but most importantly what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Have any concrit? Please be sure to review or rate, it would be very appreciated :)


	4. Sunset Prospect

Her stare was like taking needles to the skin. Those pair of icy blue eyes (She detested those eyes) continued to stare and study the unfamiliar girl dissecting every detail of the girl's being. Those pair of eyes belonged to her roommate; the one she would be living with the rest of the school year.

She faked a smile− the second one today− as an attempt to lift the heavy atmosphere.

"How do you do? I'm your new roommate Ange Johnson."

The girl's gaze stayed unchanged. "I did not receive news that I would be getting a new roommate." She spoke in a monotone voice.

Fake smiles and false friendliness, for how long would this go on? At this point, that was all Ange could wonder.

"Uh…did you not? I Guess the chairman forgot to or something." She forced out a light chuckle.

"So…can I ask your name?"

The girl blinked. "You may call me Seiren."

"Seiren huh?" Well then nice meeting you Seiren." Ange cleared her throat and sat herself uncomfortably on the extra bed. She made another awkward attempt at conversation with her new roommate. "So when does class start?"

"Class has already ended. It starts at dusk." Seiren replied.

"Oh." Was all she could manage to respond. She let the conversation die prematurely bit by bit. If classes for Cel started in the morning and hers at Dusk, they had no choice but to meet at night and with that every tick of the clock felt like a year as she calculated the time till that began.

The sound of a knock hitting the surface of Room 23's door could be heard from inside. "I wonder who it is?" Shindo was already in the bathroom too occupied with her morning routines to attend it. Alice quickly hurried to open the door in her stead, while still caught up in the process of brushing her teeth.

"Comingn!" She called.

She opened the door to the figure of the Chairman looking tired and restless holding two large boxes close to his body. "G'morning Alice-san, I see you've already settled in!" The man managed a kind smile.

"Charemon! ut ah yu doin heare?" She mumbled while still holding the brush to her mouth.

"Sorry! I came to deliver your uniform, I completely forgot about it last night you see heheh." The man replied, apparently able to understand her gibberish.

"Oh." Alice curiously stared at the two boxes.

The Chairman held out a small piece of paper from his coat pocket and took a quick look through it before speaking. "I believe you're size extra small and 6 ½ in shoe size right?" Waves of irritation crashed over her as she remembered her tiny measurements "Y-yes."

The man pushed the boxes forward to her. "Here you are." He offered.

Alice freed her hands before taking hold of the two boxes and thanking the Chairman silently.

"Well then, have a good day ok? See you!" The Chairman waved and continued on back to his office.

Alice nodded and closed the door with the help of her foot, bringing the two boxes inside.

She opened the first box and sought inside a pair of brown lace-up Victorian style boots exactly 6 ½ in size.

She then proceeded to open the bigger box. This one contained far more stuff. It included: a white shirt and a black coat full of buttons, a black pleated skirt, a roll of cardinal red ribbon, and a pair of long black stockings amongst other things.

With all the stuff she had received Alice couldn't help but to feel like a spoiled child on Christmas morning, and so she immediately rushed to put the stuff on customizing the long black stockings to a shorter length and messily fastening the buttons on the overcoat while almost choking herself in an attempt to tie the red ribbon. After completely assembling the uniform (With the exception of her boots) she hurried to the full body mirror placed near the right corner of the room.

She examined her reflection carefully as she posed in playful stances in the mirror, until a sudden thought flashed through her mind when she unconsciously realized she was alone; Surely, Shindo was still occupied in the bathroom. Alice walked over to the bags placed near her bedside from last night and unzipped one of the bags. Out burst a mountain of Clothes and basic essentials.

Alice scouted through the mess to find a heavy wide box hidden underneath it; she lifted the top lid and took a small peek inside. A sad smile spread over her lips. _Guess I won't be seeing these babies for a while._

She closed the lid, silently wishing farewell to the contents inside before stuffing the box under the bottom of her bed. _I'll need to find a better place to hide these._

She returned to the mess once more and this time stuffed her hand in one of the compartments until she felt the cold surface of a sharp object. She pulled out a small dagger and crammed the object deep under her coat.

By this time, Shindo had just gotten out of the bathroom having finished her morning routines; she noticed Alice crouched over the messy contents on the floor in her brand new uniform who still hadn't noticed her presence in the room. "Alice-san?" She called out.

Alice looked upward. "Oh, Heya Shindo! How do I look? Like a real school girl right?" Alice stood up and posed for the girl from front to back.

Shindo smiled slightly. "Yep…but you put on the ribbon wrong." She pointed out.

Alice looked down at the sloppily tied on ribbon. "I did?"

Shindo nodded. "Well don't worry about it now, class starts in a few minutes! Go ahead the bathrooms yours!" The girl pointed a finger to the now-unoccupied space.

"Alright." Alice made a dash to the bathroom.

Alice studied the cheerful faces of the day class, some, studying her own as the group made their way to the main building.

They were all young and lively not one bit gloomy like the constant atmosphere in her hometown; in a way, it was unsettling for the girl who had become so used to that in the past but naturally excitement presented itself in her, She had never gotten the normality of experiencing school life for the fact that she had always been home tutored as long as she could remember.

She clutched the ring in her pocket, wondering when the time for it to become of use would come.

"So! Alice-san do you know which classroom you're in yet?" Her roommate's voice startled her away from her stream of thoughts.

"Oh! That…" Alice took out her schedule from her new schoolbag case.

"Class 3b." She presented the paper to the Shindo whose face suddenly lit up with joy.

"Oh! Then we're in the same class then! She grinned." C'mon!" Shindo took hold of Alice's hand and dragged her away faster to the main building.

"Hey Shindo! Wait!" Alice panted as her feet struggled to stay on the ground but Shindo's grip was strong and unmoving.

"Just a little bit further." Shindo reassured.

They finally came to a stop at the sight of a heavy wooden door with a sign hoisted at the top of the doorframe: Class 3b.

Shindo led her along as she lifted the heavy door and walked inside. There were only a few students in the room, currently greeting each other and wishing good-mornings to their fellow classmates.

There was no sign of the teacher in the room, luckily. Class wouldn't start until a few minutes she guessed. Barely anyone noticed the two new students coming in unlike Alice who carefully scanned through the group of faces trying to find a familiar one among the crowd until she spotted one up in the second to last row. It was the face of her current lead, Yuuki Cross.

The girl didn't notice Alice's gaze though; she was distracted by the conversation being made by her and the honey-blond haired girl that sat next to her; Meanwhile, Just in the back of the room, in the very last row sat the figure of that ill-mannered prefect looking off into space somewhere, far too distracted to notice Alice, just as Yuuki was.

Shindo walked over to and placed herself in a seat. Alice followed her quietly and sat next to her. Her eyes proceeded to study her surroundings again but she was cut off shortly by the voice of Shindo, whom pursued to make conversation.

"So…Alice-san Why'd you transfer here? I mean, where are you from?" The girl asked shyly.

Alice froze up for a few minutes, knowing that she couldn't tell the girl exactly why she had transferred here so suddenly. She had to lie, but instead, she resolved to a more vague response, one that still carried some truth to it. "Um…I'm from a small town near the coast…It's very far away from here actually…"

"Eh? What's it like there?"

"Well it's certainly not a tourist spot… It's surrounded by a bunch of trees, you might as well get lost before finding it." She chuckled while recalling a childhood memory of the time where she caught herself in an adventure by spending almost a week surviving in those woods.

" So why did you transfer here? You said it was very far away right?" Shindo continued.

Alice paused before speaking again. "Just a family issue…" She muttered. _That's right a family issue. Just a family issue…_

Another pair of footsteps entered the room now, completely silencing the chatter of the students this time around. It was the presence of a middle-aged man Their teacher whose gaze was fixated on the clipboard he carried as he walked over to the huge desk in the center of the room.

"Alright everyone take your places. It's time to start class." The Teacher announced.

The students all listened obediently and arranged themselves in their seats.

The man glanced at the second page on his clipboard and was once again reminded of the new piece of information he had received this morning. "Oh right, we have a new student today…Alice De Angelis?" Everyone gasped, including Yuuki whose eyes began to search the room for the facet of the girl that she had just met last night.

Alice gulped and turned away to the view outside the window hoping to mask her presence away from her classmates but unfortunately for her Yuuki spotted the girl immediately. She marveled at the coincidence that had made Alice to be assigned to the same classes hers; Zero, wondered the same as he quietly took a glance at the girls back.

"Miss Alice De Angelis, could you please come down here and introduce yourself to the class?" The Teacher spoke.

Alice gulped stronger this time, taking in her fear and shyness down with it. She laughed at herself for even feeling like this in such a situation as she had faced many more tougher and dangerous things last thing she remembered, but when it came down to it all, she was just a mere human and with that she moved on forward to the front of the room.

_Alright. I can do this, no prob. _She took in a deep breath.

"Yo." Was the only word that her lips could form. _Great._

She waved and smiled, knowing full well that she had probably made an idiot of herself, like usual. The group of students stayed in awkward silence, hence, proving her assumption true. She suppressed a sigh.

After a few minutes, the teacher concluded that was all the new pupil had left it at. He cleared his throat to center the attention on him again. "Anyways, welcome to Cross academy Miss De Angelis, You may call me Mr. Garcea."

Alice flashed an awkward smile at the man. "Thank you Mr."

"Alright please go take back your seat Miss De Angelis." The teacher smiled back politely.

Alice darted back to her seat next to Shindo's side again as the Teacher began to scribble something down on the chalkboard.

3 hours down and Alice could barely hold her eyelids up. She nested her head upon the desk, only half-listening to the teacher's lecture which gradually became faint murmurs to her ears as she began to drift into slumber.

"Teacher! Kiryuu-kun and Cross-san fell asleep again! Eh…and the new student too…" A student called out.

The Teacher sighed. " Kiryuu and Cross, it's typical for them, but the new student really?"

Shindo raised her hand upon the air as a gesture to be let speak.

"Yes Miss Nadeshiko?"

"Um… Alice-san arrived really late last night, so that's why she's…"

Shindo took a glance at the sleeping silhouette of her roommate.

The teacher sighed once again. "Fine, we'll leave her be just since she's just arrived here…but as for Kiryuu and Cross"

A loud duet of snores erupted inside the classroom just before the teacher could decide Yuuki's and Zero's punishment.

_4 hours past. _

The new student and the prefects stayed asleep until the sun began to trail down the horizon. They had missed most of the school day. A definite detention for the prefects, but the new student bared much better luck. The teacher had let her off easily this time, but this luck was certainly not assured for the future.

"Alice-san…Alice-san? Wake up please…" Shindo's voice was weak and distant but gradually became more audible as Alice surfaced from her sleep.

The sight of Shindo's face began to form in Alice's blurry vision.

"Shindo? What is it?" she muttered softly.

"Eh…Class is over." The girl announced.

A bolt of shock ran through her body. "What? How long have I been asleep?" She rose from her seat, now completely rid of sleep.

Shindo hesitated. "Since a few hours ago?"

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?" Alice scolded making Shindo back away timidly.

"Um…I-I thought you needed the rest…I mean…"

Alice sighed. _Great, just as predicted. _

" …But you know what? It's getting late, the Night class is about to come out!" Shindo spoke in excitement this time, a drastic change. Alice was slow to catch on, but it was when she remembered that her friend was in that class that all the excitement passed on to her.

Shindo took hold of Alice's hand again and led her out the door. "C'mon! You haven't met them yet haven't you?"

The sight of what was suppose to be the entrance to the moon dorms was veiled by the huge mass of day class girls when the two had arrived. The group squealed in excitement as the time for the Night class to arrive drew nearer.

"Alright everyone step back!" Yuuki Cross struggled to keep the Day class girl's in line unlike her partner, Zero Kiryuu, whom could freeze the girls in their tracks with just one glare. Had they been in a different universe they would have probably been bodyguards for a bunch of celebrities holding down the ruckus of the paparazzi in which this case, wasn't too far away from the reality.

Alice secured her palms around her ears in hopes of muffling the ruckus.

She caught a glimpse of her right-side view and saw that even Shindo contributed to the noise.

Finally, the sound of the gate being opened could be heard from the distance, bringing the girl's shrills unto an ear-drum-busting level. The figures of the Night class began to emerge from behind the door being led by their Dorm President leader Kaname Kuran.

Indeed, they were all beautiful and charming, something that a human would easily be attracted to, but Alice wasn't as ignorant as the screaming girls around her, she knew that their captivating beauty was only a mask kept to lure in their prey.

"Why hello there ladies! Had a good day?" One of the Night class students called out to the crowd. "Yes we did! Idol!" The girls yelled back in unison. Alice found herself amused at the scene but soon remembered that she had better purposes for coming here. She resumed to scanning through the group of Night class students pouring out from the gate. Right at the very back, she spotted Ange whose dissatisfaction was prominently pasted on her face; so much in fact, that she did not notice her friend amongst the group of Day class students.

Alice tried desperately to catch her friend's attention. She waved, and jumped up and down, almost blending herself to the group of fan-girls. Ange glanced upward and finally caught sight of Alice, and in that instant her expression drastically changed into a warm smile. Alice smiled back in response. Suddenly, Ange looked over at her surroundings, making sure that no pair of eyes laid on her at the moment. She then turned back to Alice and let her lips form a silent message over to her friend, who nodded once she interpreted the movements of her lips into a clear message.

_Meet me tonight_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: The Vampire Knight universe and all its characters do not belong to me. All the credit goes to Matsuri Hino.

The character Ashley Bloch/ Ange Johnson belongs to my friend NaomiChann on deviantart.

_S_o how did you like it? Loved it? Hated it? Maybe have some concrit? I would appreciate it. :) I know this one took longer to release than the others, but I've been thinking that maybe I should extend the time for me to write and get ideas and stuff, although it inst exactly a good thing for those that actually wait for these chapters to release ( as if anyone reads this anyway. xD) I think this should give me more time to perfect it_. _Yes, I know the story is still feeling a little slow-paced x.x I'll try my best to bring-in some action in there soon._  
_


	5. Nightfall

She buried herself in the deepest corner of the room, anything to hide away her presence from the rest of her classmates. But their acute senses never faltered against her attempts as she caught yet a few eyes shooting curious glances at her direction.

The tension that lingered ever since she had arrived here; she hated it. She didn't belong here, and it was obvious to her even before arriving, that by living with humans for these 16 years of her life that she amount to nothing but a mere outcast in the vampire world. No status, no power, nothing. But it was not like she had ever wished to become part of that world either, in truth; she missed the warmth of the sun and the chirping of songbirds absent from this night world where her kind supposedly belonged to. _Ashley Bloch _was no nocturnal creature that was for sure, but for the sake of this mission _Ange Johnson_ had to be.

Just a few minutes until class began and vice president Takuma Ichijou had already grown tired of the tense atmosphere being made because of the newcomer. Sure, to have a student suddenly transfer in the middle of the semester was a rare occurrence here in the Night class but that was no excuse to treat a new student, he believed, and made his discreetly to the girl's side just preparing to introduce himself.

" Hey there! I haven't seen you before tonight, I'm guessing you must be the new student right?" He flashed a friendly grin.

And thank God, if Ange had not seen his fangs protruding from his grin, she would have been fooled otherwise. Ichijou's unusual kindness and lingering scent of sunshine was a glistening light among the night class's usual gloominess. She stared at him in silent wonder instead of properly answering his question, assuming that he already known the answer to it.

" Ha! I'm right aren't I? So can I ask your name miss?" He continued on conversing even though he had already received most of the information from Kaname.

"…I'm-"She was about to answer; When a soft masculine voice uttered her name instead.

" Miss Ange Johnson is it?" His wine-colored eyes strayed away from his book and fixated themselves on the newcomer.

Ange struggled to grasp the beastly aura oozing from this man's body when she first laid eyes on him as she instantly recognized his face.  
_ Kaname Kuran_

The girl knew they were all waiting to watch her reaction and right now wouldn't be the best time to stand and stammer (She had decided) and so she managed and went to force herself to take the proper course of action, contradicting to her own solid state of beliefs.

" Yes, and you must be Kuran Kaname-sama, I've heard a lot about you, it's a privilege to finally meet you!" She stood up and bowed. Even as going as far as to acknowledge this beast as her superior− she hated it all.

"Nice to meet you." He replied. His expressions stayed unchanging.

It was a sudden intuition that hit her out of nowhere, But, could this person possibly be as interested in her as she was in him? By the cold and puzzling gaze he had, just like the prefect, just like her roommate and just like the rest of the night class she could think no less. Maybe they knew a pool of secrets resided in her− better left hidden, or maybe it could have been the result of natural curiosity... whatever may the case be, either possibilities were quite unsettling.

But before anymore paranoid thoughts could creep inside her mind, Ichijou began to announce something to the rest of the class. " Now then everyone! Let's welcome our new student properly!" Ichijou clapped his hands together. The Vampires stammered in response, to Ichijou's disappointment, although this time, luckily, much of the tense energy had already lifted.

* * *

The young girl stretched her aching muscles for the second time tonight after patrolling the school-grounds for any stray Day class students wandering around the area, fortunately, there was no Day class students in sight ( for now). Her chocolate-brown eyes stared into the glimmering lights hovering above a vast cerulean sky, causing her to be slightly mesmerized by this scene.

She smiled as she felt her daily stresses melting away with calming moment for once. " What a peaceful night! The Night class seems to be behaving and there's no sign of the Day class hanging around! If only everyday was like this, right Zero?"

Her partner replied with a simple grunt, his thoughts focused on God knows what (as usual).

" Ah, it's the new students first day today isn't it? I was kinda surprised when Alice-san ended up being assigned to our class. Say, maybe I should go say hi to her sometime, see how she's adapting and all." She went on.

Another grunt.

" Hey Zero! You're a prefect too! Making new students feel welcome is part of our job as well! …Heh…well too bad you picked a fight with that Night class student…Thanks to that, they probably already hate you, Zero."

And another grunt.

Yuuki took in a deep sigh with this one. ( Was he doing this just to annoy her?)

"Geez..what am I gonna do with you?…"

There was absolutely no kind of response coming from Zero this time, and with that Yuuki's eyes resumed to look at the scenery above but before she could, a gentle breeze blew around her tousling around with locks of her hair and making the tips brush around her eyes and against the rim of her neck; where Zero's eyes unintentionally found themselves moments after.

She brushed her hair back into a tidiness and placed her bangs back above her eyes.

" Hey, don't you think it's kinda weird that we got two new transfer students for the two classes? Now that I get to think about it…Hmm…what do you think Zero?" She looked over to where her partner was supposedly standing, but, all that remained there was nothing but empty space. " Zero?"

* * *

Meanwhile, under the veil of the same night sky, ran a silhouette among a shroud of trees, making sure that her steps never crunched over a fallen branch off the withered trees or any foliage for that matter.

She traced the mental image of the school grounds imprinted in her mind, taking the route that the she had already planned with Ashley before arriving.

After a few minutes in full pace she slowed down to lean against the trunk of a tree, taking a brief time to rest before Ashley arrived. She sat there taking a moment to notice the stars raining down from above and couldn't help but to be filled with a sense of wonder but before she could dwell any deeper in the moment she thought she heard the sound of a twig snapping under someones weight. _Who was it?_ She looked around the area suspiciously and put herself in position ready to prance on her on a possible enemy as it came instinct. She heard a light brush from the bushes behind her, the sound of someones foot crunching on dead branch again from the west again.

She could hear panting now, as it grew louder and heavier with each step of the person looming closer until she could make out a form emerging from a tree. She took a peek from the back of the trunk where she was hiding, as she prepared the dagger hidden in her jacket for possible confrontation.

From what she could make out;_ a tall figure… A male?_ His attire was certainly not white leaving her with a final conclusion. _Day class._ There was no doubt in her mind now…the only day class students able to roam so freely at night were the perfects and at times like these she was glad that his signature silver hair color contrasted to the color of the night. It was definitely _him_.

Great, now she had managed to identify him but only from that a million more questions arose. _Why was he wandering around here like that? Why was he panting so heavily?_ He didn't exactly seem like the kind of guy that'd go out on a night stroll while still on duty, but then again, what did she know about the guy? Other than the fact that he was a socially awkward jerk-ass, of course.

In an instant His eyes abruptly searched throughout the area as he had been caught in the middle of a headlight, making Alice cower under the cover of the tree trunk again. Had he noticed her? _Impossible. I'm still wearing the ring._ Or was it because he had heard her making the slightest noise. _Shit! Why him out of all people!_ But to her fortune he quickly dismissed it and instead stumbled away to another location, letting Alice take a propitious sigh of relief had she realized that her chest felt like it was burning for she had been holding her breath the entire time.

She let the oxygen fill her lungs once again inhaling and exhaling deeply and catching up to breathe again.

_Ashley! Get over here already!_

_

* * *

_ She found it boring and useless to listen to the everlasting lecture that the teacher kept babbling about and his droning voice only added more to her boredom, and so she found herself being entertained by other means; Her own thoughts and the lifeless scenery outside the window. However, her eyes had minds of themselves and time after time she caught them gaping at the Pureblood whose attention had been fixated on the book he was reading for the last past hour of class. Her Vampire instincts made her well aware of his importance. Although she would've hated to admit it, that this beast had any superiority over her.

He looked up from his book and met her gaze, once, just once, enough times to startle her eyes away. Had it been just a coincidence? That look was hard to discern mostly because his expressions were all ways cryptic and rid of emotion. Whatever that was, it definitely brought about a new change of plans, as long as he was aware of her presence she could not simply sneak out and trying that ring out now would be quiet risky, she knew it, she had to know more about this man before she could ever try a stunt like that.

_Damn…It's all useless …_

A roll of sweat brushed against her cold skin.

_I'll have to use that…._

She closed her eye lids and put all concentration on what she was attempting to do.

_Wait for me Cel…_

Winter was relentless, especially in this time of day. This cold wind as lightly as it had blown previously was now freezing everything in its path chilling her body to an extreme extent. Half of her wondered where her partner was doing up until now. The other half was a wise little voice in her head telling her to get out of there before her body temperature dropped to a greater extent.

But before she could act upon that wise suggestion Celeste heard what could possibly be whisper faintly calling her name in the darkness. " Cel….Cel…." She inspected at her surroundings carefully for the source of the voice. "Cel… " the voice called out more clearer now sounding more like a echo in the wind, and now finally she realized who it belonged to.

" Ashley?" She spoke into the darkness.

"Yeah! Took you long enough to figure out." The familiar voice replied.

Celeste chuckled and quickly searched for her friend who she supposed was hiding among the bushes but, found no trace of her.

" Ashley? C'mon where are you hiding? I almost got my ass frozen off waiting for you here, you know."

" I'm not…I'm using the snow that melted her this afternoon as medium to transfer my conscious, but it's freezing up again fast so don't waste my concentration, k?"

That's right, this was Ashley's privileged ability as a member of the Vampire Race… She, with the power of water could use it in so many ways; it never failed to impress Celeste.

Celeste was always in awe after witnessing Ashley's skill even after many years now. " Wow…ok.."

" Hehe don't space out now…we came to talk about the mission right?"

Celeste was reminded. " Right! So why didn't you come here in person, first of all? Too risky to sneak out?"

"Yeah… Kaname Kuran is sharper than I thought…I'll have to study him more carefully and find a way to get around him before I can even attempt anything …"

A wrinkle began to present itself between Cel's brows. " The Pureblood is the most troublesome, as expected…really, compared to you my lead seems to be totally unsuspecting of me. They really cut you no slack, Ash" She sighed.

"Hmpth…I told you not to call me that. Anyways… I'll be careful so don't worry ok? But I think we'll need to establish a different schedule on what times we get to meet, I mean, I can't use this everyday, it always gives me a headache after I do it..."

" Alright then…let's see… how about we meet at each end of the week and exchange info on those days?" Her partner replied.

"Sounds like a good plan! Alright then, So…how was you first day?"

" Well nothing too interesting today…I got a new roommate that talks in her sleep and I was assigned to the same classroom as the princess, luckily. Other then that I can't really say much cause I ended up sleeping through half of the school day " The girl scratched her head.

" Seriously? " Ashley chuckled.

" Yep…Oh! And bad news…you know that jerk-ass that kept glaring at you the whole time while we walked to the Chairman's office? Yeah, that guy's also in my class. " She added.

A wave of irritation hit them both as his unpleasant memory crept back their minds. " Ugh, good luck!"

"Yeah, I just don't hope that guy glares holes into me tomorrow. You know… I saw him just awhile ago when I was still waiting for you to come, he almost caught me but ran off somewhere else before he could, lucky for me, but something about him was off this time… He was panting heavily…looked agitated too."

"Oh?" Ashley sounded intrigued now.

" I really wonder what it was…" Celeste paused briefly before continuing on. "Its bad news if we get caught by one of the prefects, let alone one of the Night class, like Kaname Kuran let's say... Just thinking about all that could go wrong gives me a headache though, ugh" The girl placed her palm upon her forehead.

"…and it's all just beginning isn't it?" Ashley's voice had grown increasingly weaker and distant this time, Celeste noticed.

It was after a few minutes of silence that Celeste spoke again curious of Ashley's presence in the area, but no response ever came; only the howling of winds and chirping of crickets was all that remained audible to her alone.

* * *

Ange found herself disturbed from her deep concentration by a voice calling her name, as the last vestiges of her power faded she looked up to meet the eyes of Kaname Kuran with a slight gasp. "Class is over, Johnson." He spoke dryly

* * *

Disclaimer: The Vampire Knight universe and all its characters do not belong to me. All the credit goes to Matsuri Hino.

The character Ashley Bloch/ Ange Johnson belongs to my friend NaomiChann on deviantart.

Line break abuse= my specialty 8D. But first of all, I must apologize for the late update,sorry guys Q.Q and I know this was a lil-shorter than what my chapters usually amount to .' ( Which is like what 7-8 pages?) Yeah...sorry about that too...Anyways I would like to hear some feedback from you guys on this one so make sure to review or comment, it's very appreciated. :D Happy Holidays to you all!


	6. V PREVIEW

_**V**__**. **__**Halcyon Days?**_

Even till this moment her heart threatened to jump out of her chest, beating in perfect rhythm with the relentless throbbing filling her head, the very same pain that had persisted long after the Night class had retired to their dorms.

The memory of that Pureblood continued to recreate itself in her mind in crisp images along with the very same sensation of panic that she had felt at that time; although, he had only left her off with a thoughtful suggestion about trying not to "sleep in class" and later, an anticlimactic escort back to the dorms, the girl's intuition practically yelled into her ears to raise the precautions once and for all.

It was decided; she had to gather more information about Kaname Kuran before the situation could spiral down any further, lower suspicions before they got a chance to rise, and most importantly, calmly execute the mission that she was assigned to do.

"Ange" squinted her eyes upon the first rays of dawn greeting her from outside the window, a sign of bedtime for the usual Vampire, all but this one; unlike the rest of her peers, she could not seem to find rest anywhere. The anxiousness ran through her veins like a shot of adrenaline, far too much for her think clearly, or to sleep for that matter. She saw only but a peek of the morning scenery outside and smiled back at the sunlight, taking time to forgive it for teasing the sensitivity of her eyes.

The girl felt her grip tighten along the thin box of blood tablets held in a fist as another wave of bloodlust pulsed throughout her body. With all the agitation always came a side of magnified hunger and so she opened the lid of the box and pour the contents inside her gaping mouth without care of the quantity.

The young Vampire had been exploring every crook and cranny of the Moon dorms for some time now, already having decided that this was a far better way to pass time compared to wasting it attempting to sleep with a sour head, along with a roommate she hated.

Now that her mind had managed to calm down− even if it was by a fraction− it was then when her thoughts became more clear and finally she could properly analyze the situation. First of all, she would go ask the other students about Kuran, she figured it was the most discreet method available to her at the moment. _ After all it wasn't a crime to be curious about a Pureblood right?_ In truth, many students of the Night class enrolled in this school just to find out more about their beloved Pureblood king, many of them not even getting the chance of such a rare encounter before_._ But the real matter here was: Who would she ask? Those in the Night class were barely acquainted with her; in fact, after all that commotion that Ichijou had made, they all returned back to acting as if she didn't exist. (_Of__ course, their main attraction was the Pureblood wasn't it?)_ Forget Seiren, Ange could barely imagine how that girl would act if she were to suddenly go questioning her about Kaname.

Ange's pace took a sudden pause now faced with the problem she had, she stood there pondering about solutions quietly until her ears picked up the creaking sound of a door being opened behind her. In almost a blink of an eye she then turned to the direction where the sound was supposedly heard and where a head peeking from the opening of a door could be seen.

* * *

Only 9 more pages to go x.x 9 more pages ugh...Oh well, I should probably stop whining and start working already. xD

Yes, Crimson Shadows ain't dead (yet) people! I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday and are all recovering well from your holiday withdrawal. XD ( I know I still am)

Anyways in this Chapter: Ashley finally realizes Kaname's threat to the stability of her mission and decides to find out more about him and his connection to Rido.

Celeste, known by "Alice" to the rest of her classmates, is troubled by the new substitute teacher's fiery temper and intrigued by Zero's sudden disappearance from detention along with the event of the past chapter.

Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

The Character Ashley Bloch/Ange Johnson belongs to my friend NaomiChann in deviantart.

Btw, on my Deviantart you may find Celeste's profile reference so if you wish to get a good look at her, just take a vist! :) I also post art/fake-screenshots/and other random stuff for this series on there as well so even if you're just curious, just go! ^^

http:/heartlandsjoker . deviantart. com/gallery/ ( Just type with all dots connected.)

Thanks to all of my readers even if there are very few of you, you're all very appreciated. Wish you all a good day!


End file.
